Pepper Jack Jalapeno Burger
Prep Time: 20 minutes Cook time: varies Serves: 4 Description Wonderful burgers that are delicious, somewhat spicy and full of flavor! Ingredients * 2 lbs of ground beef * six Jalapeno peppers * 1/8 cup of Brown Sugar * 1 carrot * Pepper Jack Cheese * Paprika * Black Pepper * Chili Powder * barbecue/hot sauce of your choice (Stay tuned for my sauce recipe. Might come up at some point) * white bread Directions # Chop all six Jalapenos into "chips." Do not seed or remove the membrane. # Place 24 "chips" into a glass of about 1/4 cup water with a pinch of brown sugar. # Chop the carrot into small pieces and place them into the peppers in water and let sit while you prepare the meat. # Chop the rest of the Jalapenos about as small as you can. # Mix the rest of the Jalapenos into the meat, along with the brown sugar. Season with black pepper, chili powder and paprika to flavor. # Ball the meat into 16 "slider sized" patties and begin cooking. # Once you flip the burgers place two jalapenos and some of the carrots onto the already cooked side of the burger and place a slice of Pepper Jack on top of the peppers and carrots. # Toast the white bread until it just starts to turn brown. Place the burger on top of one slice of bread, slather in the sauce of your choice and top with another slice of toasted white bread. For a burn that doesn't forgive I have, recently, tried a variation of the burgers with a single Habanero pepper mixed through-out the burgers along with the Jalapenos. The end result was a bit on the unpleasant side. Given the Habanero's intense heat, it would turn the eaters into babies crying for water at random times. It seems that using hotter peppers than the Japapeno in this burger is more like a prank than a meal. Sauce The following sauce recipe is the best approximation of the original sauce that I made for these burgers. I don't think that I'll ever be able to replicate the original sauce, but I do have other options. You could use my Tomato Habanero Sauce with a weaker pepper (like Jalapeno) in order to make a sauce similar to what is seen in the picture. This part is a bit hazy. I never wrote down the recipe for this... so it's going to be a bit hazy. I began the sauce by boiling 5 "dried chillis" (didn't say what kind of peppers they were on the bag). I added 5 chopped serrano peppers, half a chopped white onion, 4 jalapenos and a clove of chopped garlic. I boiled/soaked these all together for about 5-6 hours. Once most of the water had boiled away, I drained all of the left over liquid into a mason jar, added some brown sugar and a couple tablespoons of "Sriracha" hot sauce, boiled that and then added a bit of cornstarch to thicken it. The overall flavor wasn't too hot. It had a bit of "after burn" but didn't debilitate you. Unfortunately this is the closest I can come to a recipe for my sauce. Category:Main Dish Meat Recipes Category:Burger Recipes Category:Barbecue Recipes